fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoko SilverScale
Yoko SilverScale Shes a legal mage of the guild Fairy Tail Appearance Yoko its a pale skinned girl with very long straight black raven hair, her eyes are a bright lilac color slited like those of a cat, her frame its slender but voluptuous. Her guild tattoo its located right between her breasts being of a green blueish color like that of the sea. Generally she wears tight fitted clothes of varied colors, most commonly being a blue and black suit decorated with blue flames, a heavy leather biker coat and tight over knee boots, a pair of snowflake earrings and a green scaled belt Personality Despite her "charming" looks and sensual figure Yoko its a happy girl with a kind heart, generally she is polite and well behaved altought in the company of people she feels comfortable with can be quite mischevious and playfull. Still for unknown reasons when shes made to lose her patience or simply its made quite mad she enters on the "call me queen!" mode, basically she starts to behave like a domina whiping madly the source of her frustration...most commonly this being a particular enemy or simply someone she may end disliking heavily. History There was a certain family that made its life by trading overseas, the captain of the ship was a big and muscled man who was respected and known as one of the best sailors out there, his ship name was the Leviathan and his name was Frederic Marine, his life was full of joy at the side of her beautiful wife also known as the maiden of the seas. Life was good at the sea, food was plentifull, trades where great and life was joyous...Frederic felt himself blessed as her wife and new born child where at his side, he didnt lacked anything...and that made him happy. Some years passed, little yoko was now a 4 years old little sailor who enjoyed helping his dad on any work she could, her raven hair fumbled here and there as the sea wind would play with it at every oportunity. On a black night, while the little girl was lost on her dream of candy's and toys she was shaked abruptibly, upon opening her eyes she discovered the face of her mother urging her to wake up, at first she didnt understanded what happened yet as the sounds of fight came to her ears she started to fear...pirates had atacked the leviathan, the crew was stuck on an endless fight as the hordes of men keep coming...this was a lost fight, Miridina took her child on arms and runned as fast as she could to the safeboats, leaving her there with some supplies and a kiss...Yoko was devastated, she could only see from afar how the ship she loved, her home was burnt out to a crisp...her family lost...and just a promise of her departed mother she would be fine. 1 week had passed, the little girl was running out of food and water, the sea she loved so much was now treatening her to take her down just like her family...she wodered night and day why she had survived...she wondered why those pirates atacked and why she was left alone on that boat...she wondered if her mother and father where still alive...another 4 days passed, Yoko felt herself weaker and weaker...she barely had any water, less any food...the girl looked up at the sky, her tears already dry as she just waited for her fate...for the sea to come and take her away finally. The girl stired on her place, there was something warm near her, a faint odor to clean water and food, yet she must have been dreaming, she was still at that boat, floating aimlessly at the sea...most probably an allucination...for a moment the girl simply keep herself on place not moving, not wanting to belive on the allucination as she closed her eyes and curled on a ball crying slightly...she just wanted to die there, yet the warm sensation kept calling her and as if this realization had aweakened something a soft and sweet voice reached her from above" my dear child...its not a dream...you are safe...you are alive" the girl uncurled herself little by little, her eyes gazing up as she noticed a blurry figure, it was big and blue, yet her weaknesses prevented her from focusing as she simply layed down " eat my dear...you are weak...answer will come in time" the voice came again...she neglected at first...but in time she reached some food that was near and started to eat. Time passed, the girl regained her healt yet the trauma of her lost family and near dead experience had left her with a small degree of amnesia, altought she recalled her own name, the faces of his mother, father and ship crew, she was unable to remember her second name, where was the port from which they had started the last voyage or how she ended on that island...Undine asumed she had just shut down those memory's to protect herself, yet she couldnt bring herself to remind her and hurt her...and so she simply let it go, hoping that she would simply remember by herself when she was ready...as this happened she simply gave her a second name, Undine knew how much the girl loved her scales, she continiously reminded her how she loved the way they looked and felt on her hand, and simply because of this she named her SilverScale. Undine smiled softly, Yoko had improved greatly since she had founder her wandering aimlessly at the sea, her magical powers and talent where superb only matched by her kind heart, she was an avid student, learning not only to read, write and a lot of usefull thing sabout the wild life, poisonous plants and fishes, wich where good for using as medicine and other things...it had been already 5 years since the accident at the sea, the girl lost in her sadness and tears had found comfort on the warm embrace of the water dragon who took her under her care..both where happy living on Undine's island, a beautiful paradise filled with fruits animals and lots of flowers...her life was back again. It was Yoko's 12 birthday, the morning rose up in the sky as the girl stired up from her slumber, imediatly the girl noticed Undine was nowhere to be found, yet she had gone other times to eat or simply stretch herself, today was her birthday, Yoko was happy, Undine had always surprised her with small but beautiful gifts, a delicious and rare fish, or a small pearl collar or other sea related goodies...as the girl was lost on her toughts wondering what would Undine will surprise her with she noticed a big clam at her side, she wondered what would that be and opened it softly, in the inside there was a beautiful chocker, it was made of soft leather crowned with a heart shaped blue scale, Yoko knew imediatly from who was that as she took the gift on her hands smiling...she loved Undine...as the time passed the girl started to worry, she had never been this late on their house...the sun was almost hiden yet there where no trace of the blue dragones. Magic and Abilities DRAGON SLAYER SKILLS Water Dragon Magic can be used both as an attack and defense, the high powered water stream can even destroy solid rocks or cut trought them, also the water can be shaped on some basic form to be used on combat, this mostly its used to create whips, blades and maul like weapons. Its very important to point out that the source of Yoko's Dragon Slayer magic are her feelings, when she keeps herself fixed controled and concentrated her skills tend to behave the same, atacks like the claw's of the water dragon become more sharp, yet as her rage starts to fill up just like the seas her atacks become much more fierce and violent, losing part of that control yet making them wild like an enraged sea. Claw's of the Water Dragon: Yoko summons small water claws over her fingers, this small razor like blades move at a high speed making them extremely sharp and able to even cut trought stone, even so the range its very limited to Yoko's arm length Water Dragon Growl: By stretching her hand and making contact yoko releases a small but powerfull water stream wich causes a heavy concusive blast on the afected area, if this atack for example conects with the stomach of the enemy it can cause a heavy pain enought to force the target to double unable to hold what he may have inside, conecting with the rib cage can cause it to lose its breath paralizing it for a moment for the lack of oxigen on them (and so on depending on the afected area) Water Dragon Fierce Slash Kick: Yoko reaches on her opoent with a powerfull downward kick, the speed and power of this atack not only causes a small but powerfull water splash in front of her, the speed of it can also cause small cuts. The water splash also serves as a small cover to the eyes of the opontes who get covered on water for a moment making it dificult to se the girl properly Water Dragon Slam: Yoko uses her whole body on a body slam powered up by the water magic, the attack releases at the moment of impact a high preasured water stream from her shoulder area, upon contact the sheer force of the attack its capable of crumbling stone, this move has a very short range (very close combat), still enemy's trapped on the range of the attack will be forced to break their defense,tumble backwards or even be trowed away several meters Water Dragon Tail Whirlpool: Yoko does ah 360° spin on her place, at this moment a powerful water stream comes out creating a defensive water barrier, enemy's near the barrier will get tossed away from the sheer force of the water Water Dragon's Roar: Yoko summons the power of the water dragon by opening her mouth and releasing a concentrated water stream of water, this attack has a wide range that can carry's a heavy concusive power which can break down boulders with ease, also dew to the big amount of water summoned the people can get carried away hiting themselves againts anything they encounter on their path (this also applies to objects carried away which can hit other objects or enemy's). -Yoko its also able to summon a second type of breath which consist of a very concentrated water stream, altought the wide of it its very limited ( yoko's head lenght) the power its so extreme its even able to pass by tick structures, this attack its generally aimed at a single target unlike the previous which can be used for multiple ones Water Dragon Armor: Yoko's body gets covered on blueish scales which protect her from a decent amount of damage, also while on this mode if she enters the water her speed gets increased and its able to breath underwater as long as this spell its activated Secret Art - Water Dragon Damascus Blade: When water its propelled againt’s anything at high speed it can become as sharp as a blade, this attack makes use of this property by creating a thin water wave which its propelled at an insane speed. This attack has a short range, yet the power of it its enought to even cut clean a 3 meters tick steel wall like if it where butter againts a hot knife Dragon Force: Greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts their Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed ''Secret Art - ''Water Dragon Dance (usable only on DF): While using Dragon Force Yoko its able to call upon the forces of water and put them under her comand, a great deal of water its then concentrated around her, imediatly after she launches herself againts her oponet, the water takes the form of a dragon wich upon impact creates a huge amount of damage. This atack alos boosts a big defense againts most atack while also increasing the movement speed dramatically making it almost imposible to dodge ''Secret Art -'' Divine Neptune Glaive: The most devastating atack known for a Water dragon slayer, this atack creates a big maelstrom arround Yoko, the water starts to get pulled all around her at an incredible speed making that the water itself becomes as sharp as the damascus blade atack, anything caught on this atack will be sreaded to pices, still the control of the water its so high that Yoko its able to avoid targes if she do desires (basically pulling only her enemys while avoiding the ally's), its very important to mention that the speed of this atack also creates a water shield around Yoko making it almost imposible to counter atack it directly (this is considered a letal atack) NON MAGICAL SKILLS Survival knowllege: along the years Yoko was under the care of Undine she learned a good deal of survival skills, compiled on diferent areas. Marine knowllege: Yoko has a pretty good array of knowlege from the sea plants and animals, this allows her to know wich plants and fishes are edible, wich ones can be used to create medicines and wich ones can be used to create diferent types of potions (basically she knows wich ones are poisonous, can paralize etc, yet she doesnt have the practical knowllege to ceate potions and the like) Land knowllege: altought nos as vast as her marine knowllege Yoko noes basic notions of land food plants and medicines Navigation: Yoko altought not a master its skilled on navigation thanks to the few years she spent living on a boat (the leviathan), noticing this Undine thaught her what she knew adding to her knowllege how to use the starts and sea courents giving her a great survival chance at open seas Drakke Stylvar (translated as Dragon Buster on human tongue): Yoko was taught by Undine a very particular close combat fighting style, this one was created by the water Dragon meaning its a very unique and unkown combat so far. The Drakke Stylvar consist of prescise but focused atacks on the most vulnerable parts of the body, such atacks generall are generated with the palm or fingers, this convined with Yoko's Dragon Slayer knowllege makes her a deadly adversary both on close or mid ranged combat. In comparison to other styles Yoko its considered a master of close combat. Inhuman Endurance: altought phisically Yoko its just as strong as a regular woman of her age and phisical build her phisical endurance borders on inhuman, shes able to run climb and particularly swim for very long periods of time, also her underwater capabilities are extremelly developed allowing her to dive underwater 4 times deper than any human being (basically she can resist the udnerwater preasure without risking her life) and hold her breath up to 15 minutes before needing to breath again Equipment Leather chocker: Yoko was gifted on her 12 birthday with a leather chocker of fine leather decorated with a heart shaped scale (which was from Undine), this chocker so far has showed the capacity to purify any kind of water the girl drinks (basically working as a filter) Relationships Type your information here. Trivia Type your information here. Quotes To anyone looking at her chest ''': You better be looking at my guild tatoo unless you want me to teach you some manners '''To her enemy's : If you value your life...you will stand down now... No one in particular : the water brings life and prosperity...as it can also bring pain and destruction No one in particular ''': Just because im a pretty face doesnt meen i cant kick your ass! '''When she has been made very angry : *while creating a water whip and treatening the source of her anger* Call me queen! 'When shes been made very angry ': im going to make you worship me you like it or not! Category:Help Category:Pro Tips